Peron Empat
by Heterochromer
Summary: Saat berada di peron empat, Lee Chan hanya berniat untuk naik ke keretanya dan ke rumah Seokmin yang telah menunggunya. Bukan untuk bertemu Choi Seungcheol dengan kekasih barunya. [Broken!CheolChan / CoupsDino, SeungHan and slight!SeokSoo. Crack SCoups x Dino. Mind to RnR? :9]


**Peron Empat**

 **.**

Saat berada di peron empat, Lee Chan hanya berniat untuk naik ke keretanya dan ke rumah Seokmin yang telah menunggunya. Bukan untuk bertemu Choi Seungcheol dengan kekasih barunya.

"Enak ya punya kekasih yang bisa dibawa kemana-mana."

[Broken! SeungChan(?), CoupsDino, atau apalah nama pairing mereka, SeokSoo dan SeungHan.]

.

 **.**

Hari ini adalah awal musim gugur, dan Chan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lupa membawa kantong hangat atau sarung tangannya.

Suhu di pusat kota sudah menyentuh angka sepuluh derajat—begitulah yang berita di layar televisi yang terpasang di dinding peron katakan. Itu membuat Chan mengerti mengapa sepupunya—Lee Seokmin—bisa jatuh sakit. Suasana musim gugur jelas-jelas tidak baik jika imun tubuh sedang turun dan kondisi badan tidak fit.

Ia memesan satu tiket ke Incheon, karena di sanalah sepupunya tinggal. Mengabaikan semua pesan dari Seokmin yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu menjenguk, Chan tetap akan ke sana. Lagipula, ia tidak akan membiarkan kakak sepupunya enak-enakan berdua dengan kekasihnya yang sangat manis, Hong Jisoo.

((Kekasih Seokmin orang yang baik, kok. Chan menyukainya karena mereka bisa membicarakan karya Michael Jackson sampai panjang-lebar—karena Jisoo sendiri pernah tinggal di Amerika dan tahu banyak soal MJ.))

Kereta datang pukul 13:35. Sekarang baru 13:12. Masih ada sekitar dua puluh menit lagi, dan Chan bahkan tidak tahu harus apa. Dia tidak mungkin hilir-mudik untuk melihat-lihat peron ini, dia merasakan tulangnya terlalu lemah untuk saat ini. Musim gugur datang tanpa ia antipasi, membuatnya hanya mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek yang dirangkap dengan _sweater_ tanpa lengan dan _hoodie_ kesayangannya. Jelas-jelas pakaian yang buruk untuk suhu sepuluh derajat.

Chan meraih ponselnya, berniat untuk mengabari Seokmin bahwa ia sudah akan menaiki keretanya. Akan tetapi, matanya terpaku ke satu notifikasi yang masuk dari salah satu akun jejaring sosialnya.

 _ChoiSCoups berada di Stasiun XX Peron 4 —bersama JeonghanYn (13:11)_

Belum ada kereta yang datang ke peron 4 sejak jam 13.00 tadi, membuat Chan termangu dan tanpa sadar meremas ponselnya.

Orang itu ada di sini. Di stasiun dan peron yang sama dengannya. Chan berharap mereka tidak satu kereta, tetapi bahkan ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan harapannya.

"Lee Chan?"

Suara yang memanggilnya sontak membuat Chan menoleh, menemukan pemuda berambut gaya bob yang kini menatap ke arahnya.

Lidah Chan terasa kelu begitu kedua irisnya menangkap sosok lain di belakang pemuda yang mengajaknya bicara.

"H-Hai, Jeonghan _hyung_."

Chan tidak ingin menyapa sosok lainnya.

Choi Seungcheol. Terpaut beda empat tahun dengannya. Kapten Tim Basket di SMA mereka setahun yang lalu—dan juga merupakan mantan kekasih Chan.

Rasanya pahit.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chan menatap senior di hadapannya dengan bingung. "Sunbae tanya, kenapa aku sudah berada di SMA padahal usiaku kurang?"_

 _Senior di hadapannya mengangguk antusias. "Ya. Aku penasaran. Tidak biasanya, kan, mendapati anak sepertimu di sekolah ini," kata senior tersebut. "Kau pasti jenius."_

 _Wajah Chan sedikit memerah saat mendengarnya. "T-Tidak, aku tidak jenius," gumam Chan takut-takut. "Aku hanya akselerasi satu tahun saat SMP, itu tidak menjadikanku jenius."_

 _Tanpa diduga, tepukan bersemangat diterimanya di bahu. Chan kembali menatap seniornya yang kini tersenyum sangat cerah ke arahnya, menampilkan gusinya. "Sudah kuduga! Aku Choi Seungcheol, dan aku tidak menduga bahwa aku bisa menjadi kakak kelas yang terpilih untuk memandumu di SMA ini!"_

" _A-Anu, aku Lee Chan. Senang berkenalan dengan sunbae."_

" _Tidak usah terlalu kaku denganku, ne? Aku baik, kok! Haha."_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mau kemana, Chan?" tanya Jeonghan, mendudukan dirinya di samping Chan. Chan bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya kaku, apalagi Seungcheol kini menatapnya lurus dari belakang punggungnya. "Mengapa sendirian saja?"

"Aku mau mengunjungi sepupuku di Incheon. Dia sakit, aku menjenguknya," kekeh Chan, merasa bersyukur bahwa dia tidak terbata-bata seperti biasanya. Setidaknya, tidak di depan orang itu. "Aku sendirian karena keluargaku tidak bisa menjenguknya hari ini. _Hyung_ sendiri hendak kemana?"

"Entahlah, Seungcheol mengajakku tiba-tiba dan aku bahkan tidak tahu mau dibawa kemana," balas Jeonghan, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Chan tersenyum getir, untunglah tidak disadari oleh lawan bicaranya. "Kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu di sini."

Chan pun mengangguk, meski tanpa antusiasme sedikit pun.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Seungcheol sunbae mau menarikku sampai kapan?" tanya Chan sambil berlari, berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Seungcheol agar tangannya tidak terasa begitu sakit karena ditarik-tarik di sepanjang koridor sekolah oleh kakak kelasnya. "Aku mulai le—Aduh, pergelangan tanganku sakit, Sunbae!"_

 _Pekikan Chan pun membuat derap kaki Seungcheol terhenti. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pergelangan Chan, menatap pergelangan tangan yang memerah tersebut. "Astaga! Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu, sungguh!" Seungcheol ikut memekik sebelum kembali meraih tangan Chan untuk mengamati pergelangan tangannya. "Ini merah dan lecet, aku sungguh minta maaf! Kita harus ke UKS terlebih dahulu!"_

 _Chan merasa tidak enak, sungguh. "T-Tidak perlu, Sunbae. Ini akan hilang dengan cepat," kata Chan, melepaskan tangannya dari sentuhan Seungcheol dan mengibaskannya. Dia baik-baik saja. "Sebaiknya Sunbae memberitahu kemana akan membawaku. Sehabis ini aku ada kelas Matematika, dan Hansol pasti akan heboh saat tahu bahwa partner belajarnya menghilang."_

 _Sorot mata Seungcheol berubah dingin saat kalimat Chan selesai. Ia kembali menggenggam tangan Chan, tetapi kali ini tangan kiri Chan dan dia benar-benar menggenggam tangannya._

 _Tangannya terasa hangat, sekalipun agak kasar. Mungkin karena faktor bermain basket._

" _Kita ke UKS dulu. Urusan kemana aku akan membawamu akan kutunda. Dan mungkin kau akan bolos jam Matematika untuk hari ini, tanganmu jauh lebih bernilai dari itu."_

 _Chan mengerjapkan matanya, sebelum wajahnya merona dan ia menunduk dalam._

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Chan terarah ke arloji yang dikenakannya. Pukul 13:20. Waktu terasa berjalan lama sekali.

Jeonghan masih duduk di sampingnya, kini mengenakan headset dan mendengarkan lagu dengan mata tertutup. Seungcheol duduk di samping Jeonghan, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding dengan tatapan mata lurus ke depan.

"Enak ya punya kekasih yang bisa dibawa kemana-mana."

Gumaman Chan tidak sampai terdengar oleh Jeonghan, tetapi sialnya terdengar oleh Seungcheol. Pemuda berambut hitam itu bahkan tidak menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Chan, padahal Chan tahu bahwa Seungcheol mendengarnya.

Chan tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Seungcheol menjauhinya bagaikan sebuah virus, padahal Chan sendiri tidak bisa menyingkirkan Seungcheol dari pikirannya. Ralat, belum bisa.

Bagaimana ia bisa menyingkirkan orang yang menjadi kekasih pertama sekaligus ciuman pertamanya?

Kenyataan begitu keji padanya.

"Ya. Jeonghan adalah kekasih yang baik."

Dan Chan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar.

"Dia dewasa sekaligus kekanakan, itu membuatnya terlihat unik di mataku."

"Unik, ya…"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seungcheol meraih kedua tangan Chan, sebelum berkata, "Kau harus jadi kekasihku."_

 _Seisi ruang Klub Tari menjadi hening begitu suara Seungcheol menggema. Chan bisa melihat Soonyoung memasang tampang terkejutnya yang bodoh. Jika saja ia menunjukkan wajah itu di lain kesempatan, Chan yakin dia-lah orang pertama yang akan tertawa melihat ekspresi Ketua Klub Tari bersama Hansol dan Seungkwan, dua sahabat terbaiknya._

" _A-Apa?"_

 _Chan yakin wajahnya memanas—lagipula siapa yang tidak malu jika ditatap secara intens oleh senior tampan nun populer, yang kebetulan kau taksir sedari pertama ia mengenalkan dirinya. Dia merasakan tangannya bergetar di bawah genggaman lembut Seungcheol, membuatnya ingin merutuk sekaligus pingsan._

" _Aku menyukaimu, Lee Chan. Senyummu, ekspresimu, cara bicaramu, tiap langkah tarimu… Aku suka," ucap Seungcheol lancar. Garis mukanya sangat lembut, dan Chan masih tidak bisa percaya apa yang tengah terjadi kepadanya. "Kau berbeda dari yang lainnya. Sejak kutahu sekilas tentangmu, aku sudah tahu kau berbeda."_

 _Ingin rasanya Chan memekik keras sekarang._

" _Apa jawabanmu, Chan-ah?"_

 _Reflek Chan menggigit bibirnya. Dia bingung. Dia juga menyukai Seungcheol. Hanya saja, memacari kakak kelas tingkat akhir terdengar begitu menakutkan._

" _B-Baiklah…"_

 _Hal yang terjadi berikutnya terasa kabur. Seungcheol mendekap Chan dengan sangat kuat, dan Chan balas memeluknya. Ketika ia mengadah, ia menemukan Seungcheol menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar._

 _Pemuda yang lebih tua itu memejamkan matanya dan menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua, membuat Chan menahan nafas dan ikut memejamkan matanya._

 _Lembut. Bibir Seungcheol lembut._

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang pukul 13:26, rasanya waktu berjalan lambat sekali. Chan masih berada di posisi yang sama sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, masih dengan Jeonghan yang bersandar dengan mata terpejam dan Seungcheol yang kini lebih memilih untuk memandangi dirinya ketimbang melihat-lihat objek lain.

"Jangan memandangiku terus, _hyung_ ," kata Chan dengan risih. Ya, ia risih. Tatapan Seungcheol saat ini terlalu mengingatkannya pada masa lalu— _dan Chan tidak mau ketahuan bahwa ia masih berharap banyak pada hubungannya_. Banyak penyesalan yang bergelimang di diri Chan. "Kapan keretamu datang?"

"Lima belas menit lagi. Masih lama, kami datang terlalu cepat," ah, ya, kami. Chan melirik Jeonghan, mengeluarkan napas yang terasa memberatkan dadanya. "Kau menjenguk sepupumu yang mana, Chan- _ah_?"

Chan _-ah_.

Panggilan itu lagi.

Tangan Chan meremas bagian dalam saku jaketnya dengan kuat, berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis di depan Seungcheol.

"Seokmin _hyung_. _Hyung_ pernah bertemu dengannya sekali, waktu itu saat festival sekolah."

Seungcheol terlihat mengingat-ingat sejenak. "Ah, pemuda tinggi dan kurus dengan senyum yang lebar," gumam Seungcheol, menjentikan jarinya. "Sepupumu sangat baik, Chan _-ah_. Kurasa aku masih menyimpan nomer ponselnya."

 _Kalau begitu berbalikanlah denganku,_ rasanya Chan ingin memekik demikian—namun suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan.

Suasana pun kembali hening di antara mereka.

"Chan- _ah_ ,"

"Ya, _hyung_?"

"Aku kadang teringat masa lalu kita, dan aku menyadari bahwa kita sangat serasi dulu," terdapat jeda panjang yang membuat Chan berdebar. "Apa yang membuat kita putus?"

Dan senyum getir lolos dari bibir Chan.

"Permintaan _hyung_ -lah yang membuat kita berpisah, dan aku menyetujuinya tanpa syarat."

Seungcheol tampak tertegun selama beberapa detik.

"Kenapa kau menyetujuinya, padahal kau tahu keputusanku sangat bodoh pada saat itu?" suara Seungcheol terdengar seperti sangat jauh. Chan menelan ludah, rasanya pahit untuk membicarakannya. Padahal sudah setahun lebih. "Aku ingat saat kau menerimanya begitu saja. Kau tidak bertanya lebih, Chan-ah. Kenapa?"

 _Karena aku menyayangimu, hyung, sehingga dengan bodohnya aku menyetujui ajakan berpisahmu. Itu karena aku terlalu sayang kepadamu. Urusan sakit hatiku adalah hal yang harus kau abaikan._

"Apa gunanya mempertahankan hubungan itu, _hyung_?" kekeh pelan Chan. Saat mengatakannya, ia merasa seperti sudah sangat dewasa—sekalipun ia tahu berpikir layaknya orang dewasa itu sulit. "Kau dan aku… Kita sudah tidak seperti seharusnya."

"Tapi kau jelas-jelas masih menyukaiku pada saat itu."

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Chan menatap mata Seungcheol dengan lurus. Mata itu masih sama indahnya, masih mampu menarik Chan untuk menatapnya lebih lama.

"Tapi kau tidak, _hyung_. Itu yang membuat hubungan kita berubah."

.

 _Dengan sedikit gugup, Chan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Ia menerima pesan dari Seungcheol, menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke taman belakang sekolah dan menemuinya. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu mereka tidak berkomunikasi, dan Chan gugup. Ia berulang kali merapikan seragamnya dan menata rambutnya._

 _Satu minggu lagi. Hanya seminggu lagi, Seungcheol sudah akan lulus dan tidak bersekolah di SMA ini lagi. Chan tahu kekasihnya diterima di Universitas Negeri Seoul, itu membuatnya lega karena jarak mereka tidak akan terlalu jauh. Hanya butuh naik bus beberapa menit, mereka berdua bisa kembali bertemu._

 _Sebenarnya, Hansol mengatakan dengan wajah datar bahwa Seungcheol akan memutuskan hubungannya. Chan hanya tertawa dan meninju bahu temannya, karena tidak biasanya perkataan Hansol benar. Pemuda blasteran itu terlalu banyak menonton drama, dan Chan tidak percaya akan skenarionya terjadi di dunia nyata._

" _H-Hai," sapa Chan agak gugup, begitu ia berdiri di hadapan Seungcheol di taman belakang sekolah. Seungcheol terlihat tampan seperti biasa, bahkan dengan kantung mata yang sedikit menghitam dan rambut agak berantakan. Mungkin dia sedang mengalami pasca-stress ujian masuk universitas. "Ada apa?"_

 _Udara hari ini sangatlah menyegarkan, aroma musim semi mulai tercium. Chan menunggu cengiran pecah di wajah Seungcheol, sebelum pemuda itu mendekapnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya rindu padanya. Mereka baik-baik saja, senyum Chan mengembang seiring angin berhembus._

" _Chan-ah, mari kita putus."_

 _Tidak ada cengiran, tidak ada ekspresi rindu, dan terlebih tidak ada dekapan hangat. Ekspresi Seungcheol sama datarnya—dan sama stresnya seperti yang Chan pertama lihat sejak ia menapakkan kakinya di sini._

 _Senyum Chan berangsur-angsur sirna._

 _Ia memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, mereka bahkan tidak bertengkar selama kurun waktu dua bulan terakhit. Seungcheol terlihat baik-baik saja sekalipun ia tidak menghubungi Chan, dan itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar._

 _Kecuali jika… Oh._

 _Chan tahu dirinya membosankan. Dia jarang sekali cemburu, terlalu manis dan patuh, bahkan saat ia merajuk manja pun dapat dihitung oleh jari di tangan. Dia pemalu, terlalu pasif dalam sebuah hubungan. Dia tidak pernah mencium Seungcheol duluan karena terlalu malu, ditambah lagi penampilannya sangat tidak atraktif. Ia jarang bisa diajak berkencan, karena disibukkan dengan urusan klub atau rumah. Dia terlalu muda, terlalu biasa, dan terlalu membosankan._

 _Semuanya terasa pas di benak Chan._

" _Baiklah," jawaban Chan cukup singkat, sebelum ia tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat karena telah diterima di Universitas Seoul, hyung."_

 _Perlahan, bibir Seungcheol tersenyum samar. "Terima kasih."_

 _Seungcheol hampir tidak pernah melayangkan senyum samar ke arahnya—membuat Chan tahu bahwa hubungan di antara mereka sudah benar-benar berakhir._

 _Setelah itu, Chan berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya. Ia menemukan Hansol menunggu di depan kelas mereka, memberikan tatapan datar yang tersirat penasaran lagi khawatir di matanya._

 _Yang Chan tahu, ia langsung menangis di bahu Hansol sepulang sekolah dan teman baiknya itu mendekapnya._

" _Dia berengsek." Hanya itu komentar dari Hansol, berhasil membuat Chan menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di bahu pemuda blasteran tersebut._

 _Hansol benar kali ini. Seungcheol memang memutuskan hubungan mereka—dan Chan terlalu pengecut untuk mempertahankannya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seiring dengan jam yang tertempel kokoh di dinding peron menunjukkan pukul 13:35, sayup-sayup terdengar bunyi mesin kereta dan klaksonnya yang nyaring. Chan langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau naik kereta ke Incheon?" tanya Seungcheol, yang dibalas hanya dengan anggukan oleh Chan. Seungcheol tertawa pelan. "Senang bisa bertemu lagi, Chan- _ah_ , sekalipun itu di peron kereta."

Chan menelan ludah, kembali melihat mantan kekasihnya secara baik-baik.

Choi Seungcheol—pemuda tahun akhir SMA yang dulu ia kenal, kini telah berubah menjadi mahasiswa universitas. Tataan hidupnya telah berubah menjadi lebih baik, bisa Chan lihat dari tatapan matanya yang lebih keras ketimbang satu tahun lalu. Terlebih, ia kini memiliki kekasih yang sepantaran dengannya. Chan yakin Jeonghan bisa menemani Seungcheol dan berpikir dewasa.

Apa daya Chan yang empat tahun lebih muda dan berdaya pikir kekanakan?

Kereta pun berhenti di peron empat, mulai membuka pintu-pintu gerbongnya. Beberapa orang turun, dan Chan langsung menoleh lagi ke pasangan yang masih menunggu keretanya.

"Aku duluan, _hyung_ ," pamit Chan pelan. Seungcheol mengangguk, sementara Jeonghan masih terpejam dan tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Chan tidak tega membangunkannya. "Salam untuk Jeonghan _hyung_ , selamat untuk kalian berdua."

Sebelum Seungcheol dapat melayangkan kalimat balasan, Chan sudah bergegas masuk ke dalam keretanya—mendapatkan tempat duduk di gerbong ketiga dan ia menghela nafas.

Kereta kembali berjalan dan Chan menunduk dalam-dalam sambil meremas kuat telepon genggamnya. Ponselnya bergetar, ada dua pesan masuk. Satu dari Seokmin, satu dari Hansol. Chan memilih untuk membuka pesan dari Hansol terlebih dahulu.

 _Hansoliee : Kau sudah sampai rumah hyungmu? Sampaikan salamku padanya, semoga lekas sembuh._

Chan tersenyum tipis, memutuskan untuk membalasnya nanti. Ia lalu membuka pesan dari Seokmin.

 _Seokmin Hyung : Hei, kau jadi tidak ke rumahku? Soo hyung bilang ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu. Ck, kau pengganggu saja._

 _p.s : Bercanda XP_

Otomatis, Chan terkekeh membaca pesan dari sepupunya itu. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku kereta, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Ia seharusnya sudah melupakan Seungcheol. Tangannya kembali bergerak untuk mengecek sosial medianya, membuka profil Choi Seungcheol. Iseng, ia terus melihat apa yang ada di akunnya, sebelum jemarinya berhenti bergerak di satu entri yang dibuat tepat setahun lalu.

 _ChoiSCoups : Bersama Channie-ku yang manis. Ia sedang belajar untuk Ujian Semester. Kau sangat manis, Chan-ah._

Ada foto dirinya yang tengah tertidur di atas sebuah buku yang terbuka, Chan mengenalinya sebagai buku pelajaran Bahasa Inggris untuk tahun pertama SMA. Sekarang ia sudah naik kelas.

Chan tersenyum hambar seiring dadanya merasa nyeri. Ia menurunkan ponselnya, mendekap wajahnya sendiri menggunakan tangan—perlahan menangis dalam diam.

Beruntunglah, gerbong ini sepi.

Ia harus lebih belajar untuk merelakan kepergian seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tangan Seungcheol kini berada di bahunya. "Channie-ku sayang, kapan kau bisa belajar bahwa kau sudah sangat baik dengan hanya seperti ini?" tanya Seungcheol, ekspresinya melembut. "Kau tidak sempurna, tapi kau sudah… Sudah pas."_

 _Chan menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi, hyung pasti merasa bahwa aku bukanlah kekasih yang baik. A-Aku terlalu b-biasa saja," mata Chan terarah ke Soonyoung yang menunggunya untuk masuk ke ruang Klub Tari. "Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya menari."_

 _Seungcheol mengelus lembut rambut Chan. "Nilai Bahasa Inggrismu kurang, kau masih bisa memperbaikinga, oke? Lagipula, Shim ssaem menganggapmu anak yang baik, kurasa meminta nilai tambahan padanya tidak ada masalah."_

 _Benar juga. Chan berhenti menggigit bibirnya, menyadari kebodohannya yang langsung panik karena nilai ujian Bahasa Inggrisnya tidak sampai ke batas nilai. Ia sudah mengikuti Perbaikan, tetapi tetap saja nilainya tertinggal dengan yang tidak ikut Perbaikan._

" _Lee Chan, lihat aku."_

 _Chan selalu suka di mana Seungcheol menyebut nama lengkapnya. Ia mengangkat kepala, bertemu pandang dengan kekasihnya yang tersenyum halus._

" _Segalanya akan baik-baik saja, oke?"_

 _Dan Chan menutup matanya begitu bibir Seungcheol memagut bibirnya dengan lembut. Lengan kokoh pemuda yang lebih tua melingkat di pinggangnya, sementara Chan pada akhirnya meremas bagian depan kemeja seragam Seungcheol—karena terlalu malu untuk melingkarkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya._

 _Ciuman Seungcheol selalu menenangkan seperti biasa. Ia tidak pernah mencium Chan dengan kasar atau penuh nafsu, ia selalu memperlakukan Chan dengan sangat halus dan itulah yang membuat Chan selalu jatuh cinta pada kekasihnya._

 _Seungcheol menjilat pelan permukaan bibirnya, berniat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka jika saja Soonyoung tidak berdeham._

" _Chan, ayo latihan. Aku berdiri di sini tidak untuk melihat kalian berdua berciuman."_

 _Soonyoung terdengar jengkel, dan Chan melepaskan tautan mereka. Wajahnya memerah, tetapi ia masih bisa menatap Seungcheol._

" _Aku latihan dulu, hyung," ia lalu mengecup pipi Seungcheol. "Nanti kukabari jika aku sudah pulang."_

 _Seungcheol menyeringai lebar, mengacak rambut Chan. "Baiklah," kemudian matanya menyorot ke Soonyoung. "Hei Kwon, jika kau apa-apakan anak ini, kupastikan besok kau akan mati."_

 _Soonyoung memutar bola mata. "Ayolah, hyung," keluhnya. "Mari, Chan, ada koreo yang harus kuajarkan padamu."_

 _Chan menoleh ke Seungcheol lagi, mulut kekasihnya kini membuka-menutup tanpa suara. Akan tetapi, Chan tahu apa yang disampaikan Seungcheol._

' _Aku sayang kau, Chan-ah.'_

 _Dan Chan tersenyum._

' _Aku juga sayang Cheollie hyung.'_

 **.**

 **End.**

 **.**

A/N : Entah kenapa lagi suka banget sama Lee Chan, dan kebetulan nemu fanfic Coups x Dino di mana gitu. Kubaca, lalu kupikir pair OldestYoungest ini lucu juga.

Sekalipun Hansol bilang Seungcheol berengseok, bagiku Seungcheol adalah mantan yang baik. Dia emang agak kurang ajar, ngajak putus tiba-tiba. Tapi perlakuannya saat masih pacaran itu baik, dan ia juga memilih untuk gak menghindar dari Chan—meski awalnya agak kaku.

Enough for rambling. Soo, want to review? :D


End file.
